


Charge the batteries

by space_lace



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_lace/pseuds/space_lace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uva is annoyed by human technology and Kazari being there doesn't exactly help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charge the batteries

Kazari snickered as Uva struggled with turning on the human technology that was called a cell phone. He himself had managed to get it right right away, and so he found the other greeed's troubles amusing.   
  
Uva glared at the cheeta.   
  
"Shut it.   
  
Kazari ignored the snarl, continuing to make that laughing sound. "You won't ask me for help?" he asked, jumping up on the table in front of the green greeed. He crossed his legs, Uva growling out an angry 'no' and continued to fail at making the device work   
  
Reaching for the box the cellphone had come in, he took out a small folder. "Uva. Read the instructions.   
  
They were both silent for a while, Kazari staring at the other, Uva staring between the folder and the playful little monster.   
  
"Instructions are for weaklings." he said, but still tried to snatch them from Kazari's hand. Kazari put it out of reach, terribly entertained by this.   
  
He flipped open the book, turning a few pages.   
  
"To turn the cell phone on," he started, dodging as Uva tried to grab the folder. "Press and hold the button with the red phone until it reacts." He watched Uva turn his human eyes towards the phone, pressing said button. Many seconds passed, but it didn't start.   
  
"...Did you charge the battery?" Kazari asked, suppressing his laughter.   
  
"Charge? No."   
  
"Then you can't start it, Uva." Kazari said, unable to hold back his laughter anymore.   
  
Annoyed, Uva pressed him down on his back on the table in an uncomfortable position. The human shape made it even more awkward.   
  
"Press and hold until it reacts, was it?" Uva grinned, watching the surprised look on the other on the other Greeed's human face. This had to be the best about being able to take human appearance; the human body is honest where the Greeed's is not.   
  
The surprised look soon disappeared and a sly look crept on his face. "I'll tell you, Uva, I don't need batteries."


End file.
